


Red and Blue

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Eragon - Fandom, Inheritance Cycle
Genre: AU, Apples, Baby dragons - Freeform, Death, Eragon isn't the hero, I Bet You're Excited, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Slash, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Swearing, a story with sex in it from me that has a plot, but it was turned into a story, lots of male on male sex, m-preg, there IS a plot, this was once a roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young men meet in a forest by chance and that first meeting sets off a chain of events both good and bad. Both men must fight to the death for themselves and to protect those that they love. Contains slash, m-preg, and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is only marked underage because the oc is 17. Where I live 16 is the age of consent, but not everywhere, so I tagged it anyways.

A young man about the age of nineteen was walking down a forest path with a dragon trailing behind him and he was whistling a sad tune. He had shaggy, dark brown hair and somber, gray eyes. His dragon was red and still quite young. 

Meanwhile, another young man was sitting in a tree not too far off from the brunette. This man was about seventeen years old. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was eating an apple that he had picked from the tree. He noticed the dragon and just watched for a while to make sure he didn't startle the dragon - that could get ugly. After a bit, he jumped down from the tree, still eating his apple.

The brunette was startled, with a shout he drew his blood red sword and shouted "Name yourself!"

The blonde man just blinked and took a bite from his apple, "I'm Eric, but people call me Blue." The brunette noticed Eric's light blue eyes.

The brunette nodded. "I am Murtagh. That -" He pointed at the dragon "is Thorn."

Eric took another bite from his apple "Cool, nice to meet you Murtagh." He held his hand out to shake. Murtagh just stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"It's a handshake. Take your hand in mine and we shake" Eric explained with a smile.

"That's weird... I'd rather not..."

Eric put his hand down, "Okay. Want an apple?"

"No thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Alright." Eric walked up to Thorn. "Nice dragon, he's very handsome." Thorn purred at the compliment.

Murtagh nodded again, "Thank you, but I should get going. I only stopped to relieve myself. I need to hurry on my way to the king, he needs to hear some urgent news."

"Okay. It was nice to meet you... will I see you again?"

"Maybe if our paths cross again." Murtagh then got an idea "Wait! You can come with me if you want."

Eric looked down "I would, but... I've never rode a dragon before. I'm scared."

That caused Murtagh to chuckle a bit, "It's actually not that bad. It's a tad rough getting into the air but once he finds an air current, we'll be fine. And you'll be strapped into the saddle."

"Okay," Eric got into the saddle, "G-Good d-dragon..."

Thorn contacted Eric's mind 'I am not an animal nor a pet. I am a sentient creature, I expect to be treated as such, understood?'

Murtagh scolded Eric as well, "Please do not treat Thorn like a simple beast."

Eric apologized to the crimson dragon and to Murtagh with a simple "Sorry."

Thorn responded first, 'It's okay, you didn't know' He spread out his wings and jumped into the air once both the boys were secured into the saddle.

Murtagh said "It's fine." Eric held tightly onto Murtagh.

Failing to resist the urge to tease Murtagh commented "Hugging me are you?" He had a wide grin on his face.

Eric laughed "Why? Do you like my hugs?"

"They're nice and warm, kinda tight, but nice." He chuckled and patted the hand that rests on his waist.

The blonde held onto him tighter. "No offense, but you have a soft side."

"You have strong arms." He took Eric's hand and gently kisses the top of it.

Eric blushed and kissed the back of Murtagh's head.

Murtagh twisted back and kissed Eric's cheek, "So.... I'm surprised that you didn't yell at me..."

"Why would I yell?" Eric was confused.

"Because we just met and I kissed you..."

"Oh... well ummmm... I liked you when I first saw you." Eric smiled.

"Thank you, I'm flattered. But most people hate me..."

"Why?"

"My father was a very evil man and most people expect me to be like him, but I'm not. And because I am known as the evil Red Rider."

"I say you're very gentle... in a good way."

Murtagh suddenly got nervous, "Do.. do I have your permission to show you something?"

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, chapter one. I know they got all lovey-dovey really quickly. And in case you're wondering, no Murtagh isn't going to show Eric his dick... yet... XD


End file.
